The problems with not thinking
by QueenV101
Summary: Because Sam Puckett doesn't think sometimes. She was foolish believing thinking doesn't help make right decision.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I want to clarify some things before you read this story:

iOMG does take place.

There is a seddie story.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

><p>When Sam thinks things through, it makes her head hurt. So she chooses not to. Just look at the way she sees things, why chose to think things over when you are probably not going to regret it later on. Right.<p>

She usually doesn't regret her decisions.

For example, take when she first met Carly and stole her tuna sandwich. Carly got it back. Sam didn't think about sitting at the table and making friends to the girl who stood up to her, she just did it.

That decision was right.

Another example: when she met Freddie and instantly knew that they were going to be together. She knew that she had to make the boy tougher. She didn't think about punching him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor and cry. She just did it.

That decision was right. (In hindsight, it did take him awhile to become that 'buffest nerd in Ridgeway', but it did happen eventually. But don't forget, he is her 'buffest nerd in Ridgeway'.)

Another time was when she met Spencer and instantly knew that he was someone to count on. Hey, he was taking care of Carly at a young age; he had to be pretty responsible. Aside from the random fires (how is water flammable) and the weird sculptures (what is the point of making a seven feet sculpture of a rabid hamster) he was a pretty great guy. So she didn't think about putting him as an emergency contact if anything went wrong with her.

That decision was right, also. Okay it was right most of the time. (He did show up to take care of her when she broke her arm. Where her mother was, she doesn't even know.)

But when she put thinking into the situation, it always hurt. It might turn all right in the end, but it always hurt.

The first time she thought about her decision was whether or not she should fight the mean fifth grader who was picking on her and her third grade friends. She thought about how it would feel to have the fifth grader pay. Her little fist made contact on human flesh for he first time, and her tormentor was summoned to the ground. It would have been an awesome defeat, if she didn't go to the principal's office the next day.

That decision was wrong; she should have known that once she came to Ted's office, she would become a permanent resident there. She shouldn't have thought about the act she had done. She just shouldn't have.

But Sam knew that not thinking would have eventually got her into trouble, made her decisions wrong, and she was going to have to pay the price sometime.

* * *

><p>Her punishment began during the summer of junior and senior year.<p>

As a tradition, Wendy Michaels through an annual bash to "crash party" at her house (but really it was and mansion) while her parents were away on their usual business trip somewhere in another country.

For some unknown reason, they thought that leaving their daughter at home by herself for a whole two weeks would teach her responsibility. Every year they did this. Every year they came home to a dirty house.

You would think that they would learn by now, but they didn't.

This year's party was different though. There was food, and dancing, and good fun, as usual.

But there was also, drinking, and smoking, and sex, as well.

And Sam wasn't thinking when she led Freddie into the upstairs bedroom, and closed the door.

She wasn't thinking when they took off their clothes and got in the bed together.

She wasn't thinking when she didn't see the condom package not open and laid there mocking how foolish this girl was to have not seen it.

Because Sam Puckett doesn't think sometimes.

* * *

><p>She was foolish believing thinking doesn't help make right decision.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Next chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

* * *

><p>Sa had realized something was off. I mean, a girl knows these things, these signs. Yes, indeed. Sam knew something was wrong.<p>

She just didn't want to think that anything was wrong. Her first mistake was ignoring the signs.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in 3rd period. It was math. It was Mr. Howard. Usually Sam wouldn't have cared what was coming out of the mean teacher's mouth, but today they were talking about positive and negative numbers.<p>

Why would this interest Sam you might ask? Well it actually didn't, but she started thinking back to the first time she thought about negative and positive numbers. She was sitting next Corey Timmons. Corey was a really attractive young man who made school fun. He was a bad guy just like Sam. He and Sam always used to talk about whether or not Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs were having an affair.

I mean, wasn't he married.

That day Corey asked Sam out. Sam and Corey went out for two months. It was the best two months of her life. Then it ended. Corey didn't break it off, or cheat on Sam. She let him go herself.

She told everyone it was because she knew that he was going to break it off with her soon, but she knew the real reason.

Carly told her (a month after Corey and Sam were going out) that she should watch how Freddie was acting lately. Being 'in-love' mood didn't make Sam realize the people around her. She soon watched Freddie's actions. It was normal (well, as normal as Freddork could get), but anytime Corey was brought or mentioned in the conversation, he tended to look a little depress.

She broke up with Corey. She didn't want to, but she had to. It was worth it. She ended up happier with Freddie anyway.

Back on topic. She was thinking about this when her stomach started to hurt. Not hurt like " I just ate a bad taco" or " I saw Gibby and Carly kissing" hurt, but real sick.

She raised her hand to go the bathroom. Mr. Howard gave her the pass.

* * *

><p>The next day she didn't think about this at all, but the signs were still there.<p>

This time she was talking to Carly and Freddie. He had his arm around her and they were laughing about the lame attempt Kyle Mason tried to pull by asking Carly and Sam out. At first Freddie wasn't all keen on the idea of the jock asking his girlfriend out, especially when Kyle knew the two were dating, but Sam convinced him that it was harmless, and if he ever tried to pull something like that she would personally pull a "double fist-dance" on _his_ face.

Then Sam felt her stomach rumble again. Without saying anything, she pulled herself from Freddie and went to the nearest bathroom. She knew that Carly was going to follow her, but she didn't care. She had to get to the toilets as quickly as possible. Thankfully Carly (bless her soul) held her hair up and questioned Sam about the sickness that has suddenly over-taken. Apparently she had heard what happened in math the other day.

Sam told her the truth. She really didn't know what was wrong.

Sam knew something was up. She wasn't thinking.

"Thinking doesn't get you anywhere Sam." She told herself. Then her phone rang.

"Hello," she picked up, not bothering asking whom it was.

"Hey, Sam, are you feeling better?" The nub always making sure that nothing was wrong. She secretly loved him for that.

"Yah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Freddicakes," she giggled. Curse that boy always making her happy in glee just by talking to him.

"Okay, baby. Wait, don't forget what tomorrow is." He said.

"Of course I won't, bye" She instantly hung up before he could say bye.

_Crap_, she thought, _what is tomorrow?_

Then she remembered what it was. It was their three-month anniversary.

* * *

><p>Gosh three months since they had been going out.<p>

Two months since they both said, "I love you" to each other's faces.

A month and a week since they made love for the first time.

One month since she hadn't had her period.

One minute for her to realize she was late.

How could she not have thought about this?

* * *

><p>There she goes again not thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay next chapter!

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>It took a few days for her to come to the fact that she should do something about this.<p>

She did the best thing she usually did. She didn't think.

She didn't think about the situation and acted like nothing was wrong. Acted like nothing was happening, and that she actually wasn't pre-

She couldn't even say the word.

But Sam had friends. Friend who cared, and knew when something was off. The only person who was brave enough to confront her at her current stage of weirdness was Mrs. Benson. (Or who Sam likes to call 'Crazy'.)

* * *

><p>It was an autumn afternoon when Mrs. Benson brought up the conversation.<p>

Since Freddie and Sam had started to date, Sam and Mrs. Benson (to sort out their differences for the sake of the one thing they both actually loved) had dinner together. Every Wednesday night. Freddie had late A.V. club meetings and wasn't home until late. So Mrs. Benson suggested that Sam and herself have an early dinner during those days.

At first, it proved that the dinner was no benefit to either one of them, but as time progressed, the two actually started to get along. The dinner started to become enjoyable, and Sam realized she could talk about anything around Mrs. Benson. Without having to think about what she said.

But the recent dinners had been oddly quiet. It had been a month since Sam found out about her "situation". She really wasn't talking, and was eating more than usual. (It actually was a lot of food, even for Sam.)

So Mrs. Benson asked what was wrong.

"Samantha, what is the matter?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been especially quiet, for the past weeks. I mean you usually talk to me about your day or how my son has annoyed you to no end," she chuckled quietly at those funny tales.

"Oh…um…nothing is wrong, I just have a lot on my mind," Sam said and nervously looked around the room.

Now what you might not have known, but Mrs. Benson was had a killer instinct that helped her realize what kind of situation was happening.

When Freddie was down about never kissing a girl, he didn't have to tell her that he was upset, or when he was confused after young Samantha kissed him then ran away at the lock-in. She could tell he needed some guidance.

But that talk she had with Freddie was a different story, for a different time.

Right now Mrs. Benson could tell exactly what was wrong with Sam. The signs were all there.

"Sam, when I was around your age, I met this boy who I was very in love with. Our relationship was just like yours. I was the bad girl, if you could believe that, and he was the nerdy boy.

"It took us awhile, but we eventually got together, but something happened that changed my life around." By this time Sam was hooked on the story.

"I had Freddie. I felt like I was such a disappointment. I didn't tell anyone what was wrong. But then I finally admitted it aloud. It turned out my boyfriend was very supportive. We got married and he helped raise Freddie with me until he died around when Freddie was seven. Then I moved here. The point of my story is, that if you have anything to say, don't be scared or embarrassed to say it aloud." Mrs. Benson ended.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm pregnant." Sam said softly.

* * *

><p>The following Friday the gang was doing iCarly as usual. They were having a great time, until it was time to do their new segment, "Would You Eat This".<p>

The segment was simple, Sam was suppose to show all the viewers different foods, take a bite of it, and ask them to vote which foods would they eat the most.

But when it was time for her to eat the chocolate covered bacon, her stomach started to rumble. As if morning sickness was taking over, she felt she had to go the bathroom, quickly. Carly went after Sam to hold her hair back. After Sam was done, Carly asked Sam once and for all what was the matter.

Sam was done hiding this from her best friend.

"Carly, I'm pregnant."

That night, Sam and Carly cried until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't thinking what would happen at school the next day. Let's just say the truth was about to come out.<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry it is pretty short, but it is important.

* * *

><p>She was walking down the hallway and it felt like everyone was looking at her. She closed her eyes and went to her locker hoping (for the fist time in her life) that the bell would ring soon. She got her chemistry book, and slid down on the floor. She closed her eyes and thought that she could just wait here until she heard the bell.<p>

By the time she opened her eyes, she realized everyone was one, and that she was alone in the hallway, well almost alone.

Sitting next to her was Freddie.

"What's the matter, Sam," He asked. "I want the truth this time, even if I have a pretty good idea what it is already."

"If you are so confident, then why do I have to say it aloud, saying it aloud makes it so real."

"Sam! I just want to here you say it. You need to stop avoiding the situation. I know because all the signs are there! Just tell me dangit!"

Freddie wasn't usually this loud, and this only made her angrier.

"Freddie you want to the truth, well here it is! I am a 17-year-old girl who is about to be a mother. I am scared, I am hungry, and for the first time in my life I want to cry everyday because nothing is changing the fact of this situation. So is that what you wanted to here, because there it is."

Freddie bowed his head and him and Sam cried until the period ended.

A few months later, Sam had told her mother (who happened to be very supportive) and she had gone to the doctors to get all checked out. It had been a good four months and she was showing a little bit already.

There were rumors in school, and everyone pretty much was guessing that something was seriously up with Sam. Most people could guess that she was pregnant. Her hormones, and random bathroom trips were a helpful turn-on. The only question that still remained was who the father could be.

It was until Sam was about sixth months pregnant that everyone found out.

Most teenage guys would have ran, avoided, and tried to forget about his girlfriend was pregnant, but Freddie had been very supportive of this whole situation. He had gotten a job at the Pear Company, since he had recently turned 18 and was old enough to get a job. He loved Sam and loved their baby girl, they had found out a few weeks ago.

He had been so sweet through the whole thing. She felt like she didn't deserve him, but he stuck by her side all the time.

It amazed her how close Freddie and Sam acted, and people still hadn't figured out that he was the father.

But one day they were in an empty classroom just talking, and Freddie had this look in his eye. She had seen the look many of times, but never at school.

Freddie had leaned in to capture Sam's lip. This started off slowly, and then it became much more passionate.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two parents to be, someone was watching. That night everyone in the school would be able to guess who the father of Sam's child was, without even thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
